


Rincest

by AngrAka



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Selfcest, i wrote no this years ago, rincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrAka/pseuds/AngrAka
Summary: Rin summons future!Rin for the Fifth Holy Grail War!





	Rincest

Tohsaka Rin was having a really great day, she woke up feeling happy and she spent her day feeling happy. At a crisp 7 o'clock she felt it was time to finally summon her servant for the Holy Grail War. 

Tohsaka was all jazzed up and quickly hurried down to her basement for the summoning. She opened the box her dead father entrusted to her and pulled out the red gem instead of the snake skin used to summon Gilgamesh which was also in the box. 

Tohsaka stood in the middle of her red satan circle and started her chant in German,

" the worm is with the ground as the bird flies south and the Mother Earth is tsuntsun deredere ".

rin closed her eyes and waited for the darkness of the grail to do her bidding, to summon a servant with the red gem that had no historical significance. 

kablamo  
Rin heard an explosion coming from upstairs, she was still feeling the Jazz so she rushed up there to meet her servant, not so secretly hoping it was a saber.

Rin looked in her living room and saw her servant. Her servant was herself, a female with long dark brown hair in pigtails and blue-teal eyes, but this Rin looked different from the other Rin, she looked more mature like she had experienced the horrors of the Holy Grail War already. Rin felt all the Jazz from the day leave her body in that one instance. 

 

Both Rins had the same confused look on their faces. The Rin with the command seals spoke first,  
" omg wtf are you wtf ? Is this even allowed we have to go to kotomine immediately jesus"

The servant Rin spoke for the first time, "hey I know this is weird but like hey I think im a good magi and like I think that together we could win ykno I think we make a good team like what's better than one rin?"

"2 Rins" Rin said as an answer to rin. The servant!Rin continued " exactly we got this in the bag"

"Yeah but like I wanted a saber and ur a caster and im already good with magic so like what can you bring to the table???" MasteRin asked.

SeRinvant responded without hesitation and with so much confidence that even Carly Rae Jepson would be surprised, CasteRin said " ok enough of ur bitching I can bring more to the table than u bc I am better than u, u r lucky to have me bc I am great I saved a child b4 ok? Like im a heroic spirit and u aren't 1 yet so don't give me ur sass "

then the servant Rin looked the master Rin in the eyes and whispered "im the biggest papa in this room..and u kno it" 

Rin was all mad so she used her command seal and was like " omg don't disrespect me ur master that's a command 'big papa' wtf we ' re going to kotomine and w r getting a refund servant NOW" !!! so then one of rin's 3 cs (command seals) faded away.

 

future rin- tohsaka  
current rin- rin

Rin and Rin walked to the church together, but Rin looked worried. Tohsaka spoke,  
"hey I don't think we should trust this kirei guy like in my time he wasn't like he seemed like he's a bad guy who tries to destroy the world and he kills our dad and lancer's master like let's not"  
Rin rolled her eyes  
" ok can u not? Like kotomine isn't that bad although like orphans go missing and he purposefully buys me clothes I don't like and he did kill our dad but I mean he's the Grail supervisor this year so he can't participate and like it doesn't make sense kirei is a hot piece of hot so shut up hitch!!!"   
tohsaka was offended and thought  
omg was I always such a dumb bitch

before they entered the cathedral, they heard yelling one voice was like  
"omfg kotomine where did u put my fckinh pet cat?"  
and the other was like  
"idk im not ur cats babysitter "  
then the other was silenced by a shh cause they heard footsteps coming and the other disappeared in like gold dust or some shiht.

Rins arrived at the synagogue and saw the hottest priest ever. He was dressed in some fine material that showed off his frkin hot as heck body. he was wearing some cool navy blue pants and navy blue jackets that was buttoned up but still exposed his hot as heck chest msucles. and his golden cross bling hanged temptilh on his collerbones. he also had dark brown hair and soulless eyes but he had soultrain in his heart so whotf cares ?  
He looked frustrated (bc of cat thing) before he regained his composure and spoke with the big smirk on face  
"holy crap rin I always knew u tohsakas were fkinh losers because of your dad but Jesus imma need to start praying again because I never imagined someone would summon themselves" Kotomine started laughing at the rins miserable face. he continued " lol" .

Rin spoke " ok but can I get refund I like myself but I don't want myself for a servant so give me a new one maybe ? Can I summon a new one ?"  
kotomine was still giggling but he stopped his giggle fest momentarily to say " I have an extra serva- oh no I don't haha anyway no u can just fite the war with yourself I mean u must make a good team . yuetsu good luck bye leave my church " 

rin was angry and tohsaka was disappoint with everyone so she kept quiet and rin said "k bye koto but know i can shank u if u keep on being a trash bag and we are onto ur crimes lsr"  
kotomine laughed and Gilgamesh showed up and laughed and Rins left

 

then rin went home and told tohsaka to keep guard of the estate and they both slept

 

chapter 1 end

**Author's Note:**

> yeah then they all fuck


End file.
